Platitudinarian
by tequilame
Summary: Kencan buta. Moriyama bilang Izuki itu malaikat dan Izuki mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Moriyama bebal. MoriZuki.


**warning**: ooc, humu, typo(s), misstype(s)  
**rated**: t  
**pairing**: morizuki  
**a/n**: trade ff dengan **_sherrybu _**bertema dan ber_pair_ bebas. semoga kamu suka, maaf ini garing kriyuk. susah banget sumpah mendalami karakter moriyama dan izuki. orz berkali-kali baca manga dan nonton animenya pas _part_ mereka, tetep aja saya masih belum dapet feeling-nya. semoga ini gak terlalu ooc. dan ini _no edi_t, tolong tulisan saya berantakaaaan.

* * *

.

**platitudinarian**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Jadi," Izuki mengangkat satu alisnya, tangan kanan mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, "kau adalah pasanganku dalam kencan buta ini?"

Laki-laki yang duduk di depannya membenahkan dasi yang ia kenakan sebelum berdehem, "Begitulah," katanya lalu menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata elang milik Izuki, "kau keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

"Tidak. _Um_, tidak terlalu," katanya singkat, membuat sosok yang ada di depan mata mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi agak kecewa. Karena Izuki merasa tidak enak, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Hanya saja… aku tadinya mengharapkan sosok yang lebih—_feminine_. Rambut panjang. Imut. Sosok yang _lebih_ berdada, _ugh, _kurang lebih seperti itu." Ia menautkan kedua alisnya sendiri mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut.

Benar, Izuki memang tidak mengira bahwa pasangannya dalam kencan buta hari ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Meskipun di luar ia memajang ekspresi _cool_ dan kalem khas miliknya, sebenarnya di dalam seorang Izuki Shun tengah _facepalm_ dan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, secara mental. Ditambah lagi, sosok itu adalah seseorang yang ia tahu. Basket mempertemukan dia dengan orang-orang baru, hal yang bagus dia pikir. Tapi, tidak pernah kepikiran kalau hal itu bisa berujung seperti ini.

Intinya, dia terguncang.

Izuki tersadar dari dunianya ketika melihat laki-laki berponi dengan mata sipit di depannya mengulurkan tangan, "Salam kenal. Aku Moriyama Yoshitaka," ia berkata, nadanya sedikit malu-malu, "senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu di luar lapangan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini semua berawal dari minggu lalu.

"Ke-Kencan buta?" Izuki tersedak _burger_ yang sedang ia kunyah.

Di depannya, seorang pemuda bersurai biru mengangguk kecil, mulutnya masih menggamit sedotan yang terhubung dengan gelas plastik berisi _vanilla milkshake_.

Mereka ada di Maji Burger. Izuki menerima ajakan Kuroko untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan, Kuroko?" kedua mata elang itu dipicingkan, "Jadi, itu permintaan tolongmu?"

"Benar," sebuah anggukan lagi, "aku sangat berharap kepada _senpai_. Dan ini adalah permintaan dari Kise-_kun_."

Izuki menggigit _burger_nya lagi, "Kenapa aku harus terlibat ke dalam urusan kalian?"

"Kise-_kun_ bilang ada seorang temannya yang tertarik pada _senpai_." Timpal Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, membuat Izuki memutar bola mata.

"Itu belum bisa menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu, Kuroko."

Kuroko terdiam, tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kise-_kun_ bilang dia akan berhenti menelponku setiap malam selama satu minggu penuh."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Mumpung _senpai_ masih lajang."

Tersedak lagi, "Tetap tidak."

"Kise-_kun_ seorang model—"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama ak—"

"—_fans_ ceweknya banyak."

Izuki mulai tergoda. Ah, tapi dia masih sayang harga diri, "Ti—dak?"

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan salah satu _fans_-nya dan dia bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata."

Matanya terpejam, berpikir keras, keringat menetes dari pelipis, "Ng…"

"Itu baru satu, belum yang lain-lain."

Hening.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Mata elang Izuki menajam, mata biru langit Kuroko tidak menampakkan perubahan sama sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Izuki sayup-sayup mendengar suara benda pecah yang ia yakini sebagai harga dirinya. Harga diri seorang lajang.

"Baiklah," jabat tangan, Izuki menghela napas, "tapi hanya sekali ini saja."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, _senpai_. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jika mengingat hal itu, Izuki ingin segera bertemu dengan _junior_ yang eksistensinya bagai hantu itu. Lalu mencekik secara tidak manusiawi, mengubur hidup-hidup, atau menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut. Tapi kemudian dia ingat dia bukan aktor film _gore_.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga bodoh. Yang ingin bertemu, 'kan, _teman_nya Kise, bukan _fans_-nya.

Tunggu. Bodoh? Tidak mungkin.

Izuki menggebrak meja pelan, membelokkan pikiran yang tadi melenceng dan kembali melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada Kuroko. Dia tidak menyangka kalau _junior_nya bisa begitu manipulatif.

Moriyama yang melihat itu mengedipkan mata, sekali, dua kali, "Ada yang salah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagai disambar petir, Izuki tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak, kok, cuma sedikit kepikiran." Katanya kemudian. Dia sedikit menutup matanya setelah menatap Moriyama dan menemukan wajah laki-laki tersebut bersinar terang dengan mata yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip bintang. Entah efek cahayanya berasal dari mana.

"Kita baru di sini selama lima belas menit dan kau sudah kepikiran aku terus," Moriyama menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan agar bibirnya tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Apa pesonaku sedahsyat itu?"

Refleks, Izuki tersedak udara. Seorang pelayan wanita nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika hendak meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di meja samping mereka menyemburkan minumannya ke depan.

_Creepy_.

"Bukan begitu," Izuki memijit pelipisnya, menatap _omelette __rice_ dan secangkir teh yang tadi ia pesan. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba kehilangan napsu makan. "Aku kepikiran Kuroko."

"Kau sedang berkencan denganku tapi memikirkan orang lain," Moriyama meletakkan kembali garpu yang tadi hendak ia pakai untuk melilit _spaghetti_nya, "aku tidak menyangka kalau akan terlibat dalam cinta segitiga."

"Hah?"

"Walaupun hati ini bagai dirajam pisau, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah," Moriyama menatap kedua mata Izuki dalam-dalam, lalu meraih tangan kanan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "tadi pagi aku sudah bersumpah pada Sang Buddha untuk mengambil hatimu. Akan kubuat anak bernama Kuroko itu hilang dari pikiranmu, Izuki Shun."

Izuki beku di udara.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian _facepalm _menggunakan tangannya yang satu. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga bisa terjebak dalam situasi mengenaskan seperti ini?

"Tolong, jangan bikin spekulasi yang aneh-aneh."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Begitulah," Izuki menyuapkan satu sendok _omelette rice_ ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu berdehem, "makanya aku tidak menyangka kalau pasangan kencanku hari ini adalah seorang laki-laki."

Moriyama mengangguk, "Oh, itu kenapa kau berkata kalau kau mengharapkan seseorang yang lebih _feminine_ dan lebih berdada." Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan memainkan _spaghetti_ yang ada di piring menggunakan garpu, "Dulu aku juga selalu mengejar yang seperti itu. Yang cantik, imut, berdada, seksi."

Izuki mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu," ia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu, "selama ini, aku kira kau hanya tertarik pada perempuan. Bahkan di latih tanding kita dulu, semua tembakanmu kaudedikasikan untuk seluruh wanita cantik di luar sana."

Izuki bisa mendengar Moriyama tertawa kecil, "Tunggu, itu tadi kau tidak sedang cemburu, 'kan?" ia masih tertawa, mengabaikan Izuki yang memutar bola mata lalu berkata '_please_, deh'. Moriyama mengacak poninya sendiri, "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, di _Winter Cup_ kemarin, aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang paling bersinar. Bahkan kau kelihatan lebih cantik dari semua perempuan yang ada di sana." Diakhiri dengan senyum penuh wibawa.

Izuki tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia melemparkan piring kosong di atas meja ke wajah Moriyama karena laki-laki itu baru saja memanggilnya cantik? Dan di sisi lain dia sebenarnya senang juga karena baru kali ini dipuji seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdehem, "_Thanks_? Pujian yang sangat menyentuh hati. _Minus _kata cantik."

"Sama-sama," Moriyama tersenyum lebar, lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan agak kikuk, "_err_, kau tidak punya fobia terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan homoseksual, 'kan?"

Izuki mengerutkan dahi, "Tidak?" lalu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, "Aku menghormati orientasi seksual setiap orang dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku sendiri belum tahu orientasi seksualku," ia mengedikkan bahu, "ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan kencan buta. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Baguslah," Moriyama masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama, "jadi, tidak sia-sia aku meminta bantuan Kise."

Oh, benar. Ini semua adalah rencana yang dibuat Kuroko dan Kise.

Kuroko. Anak itu berhutang harga diri kepadanya.

"Kise orang yang baik. Tapi, kini aku tahu Kuroko seorang akupuntur handal." Izuki menimpali, mengambil cangkirnya yang berisi teh.

Moriyama mengangkat alis kiri, "Akupuntur? Maksudmu dia kerja sambilan?" tanyanya kemudian. Meskipun Moriyama sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Izuki membicarakan Kuroko dan profesi rahasianya.

"Bukan. Dia sudah berani menjadi _backstabber_."

Hening.

"Hah?"

"Maaf," Izuki menyeduh teh yang ada di cangkirnya, "teman-teman bilang, aku punya selera humor yang aneh."

Moriyama menatapnya kosong, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum sudut-sudut bibirya berkedut (dipaksa berkedut),

"Aha—"

Izuki meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali di atas meja.

"—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCU! ADUH LUCU BANGET PERUTKU SAMPAI KERAM! AKU NGGAK MENYANGKA KALAU MALAIKAT BISA BERCANDA JUGA!"

Izuki menghela napas, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja, lalu menggeram pelan.

_Ketahuan sekali kalau ketawanya bohongan_. _Dan apa-apaan gombalan yang terakhir itu_.

Sepertinya siang ini akan menjadi siang yang panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sangat percaya diri sehingga berani mengajakku kencan buta seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak suka dengan kencan hari ini?" tanya Moriyama setelah memasukkan suapan terakhir _spaghetti_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Izuki menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Tidak, bukan begitu," ia menggerakkan dua bola matanya ke samping, "hanya saja mengajak orang yang berjenis kelamin sama untuk berkencan—pasti butuh kepercayaan diri yang lebih. Kau beruntung karena aku bukan seorang _anti homo_." Katanya kemudian lalu menatap Moriyama dengan dua alis yang terangkat.

"_Simple_ saja sebenarnya," Moriyama kembali menutup mulutnya, terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Soalnya berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat dari Kise, aku ini benar-benar tipe idealmu."

Izuki sempat membeku, lalu cepat-cepat meneguk sisa teh yang ada di cangkir. "Baiklah. Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin kalau kau memiliki sindrom aneh berkaitan dengan pemujaan diri sendiri."

"Terima kasih perhatiannya," Izuki bisa melihat kalau Moriyama sedang tertawa kecil meski mulutnya ia tutup dengan tangan, "tapi, serius. Berdasarkan informasi yang Kise dapat dari Kuroko, kau ini suka seseorang yang menarik."

"Menarik," Izuki memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Romantis."

"Romantis,"

"Kalem."

"Kalem,"

"Dan berwawasan luas."

Izuki menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu tersenyum lembut hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Tapi, nada yang keluar setelah itu terdengar sangat sarkatis. "_Wow_. Itu. Kamu. _Banget_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Izuki benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pengalaman kencan buta pertamanya benar-benar menyiksa batin dan _wajah_. Pasalnya, Izuki sudah berkali-kali _facepalm_ sepanjang mereka mengobrol di dalam restoran. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang lebih 'basi' ketimbang dirinya (bedanya Moriyama lebih ke penggemar kata-kata gombal, sedangkan dia seorang penggemar humor langka—tidak, tidak garing, kalau menurutnya).

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena tawaran yang diberikan Moriyama ("Tidak perlu repot-repot, Moriyama—" "Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan rumah kita satu arah." "—_Please_. Rumahmu berada di arah yang berlawanan." "Eh? Masa, sih? Rumahku, 'kan, hati kamu..." "..."), Moriyama menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman. Izuki ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, menolehkan kepala ke arah Moriyama. "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku di dekat mereka dan duduk, "katakan dengan jujur, kau suka atau tidak dengan kencan hari ini," Moriyama menggaruk pelipisnya, dia tersenyum kikuk, "soalnya dari tadi aku lihat kau tidak begitu—tertarik?"

Izuki menautkan kedua alis; tampak berpikir, lalu menghela napas, dan berjalan ke arah Moriyama, memutuskan untuk ikut duduk.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ia tersenyum kecil, berusaha menunjukkan pada Moriyama kalau dia benar-benar mengatakan itu secara tulus. Dari sudut matanya, Izuki bisa melihat kalau Moriyama menatapnya, tapi dia tidak menatap balik; pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku hari ini. Kedua, aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak berbusana secara layak, karena—_ugh_, aku tidak mengira kalau kencan buta ini mengambil tempat di sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar." Tambahnya, lalu tertawa kikuk.

Benar. Hari ini Izuki hanya menggunakan kaus yang dibalut dengan jaket, celana _jeans, _dan _sneakers_. Sedangkan Moriyama berbusana rapi dengan jas, dasi, baju berkerah, dan sepatu pantofel.

"Aku akui kau memang agak eksentrik," ia kembali membuang napas, mengingat bahwa Moriyama berhasil membuatnya berkali-kali _facepalm_ dengan kata-kata gombalnya yang membuat orang lain bergidik geli, "tapi, aku menikmati kencan hari ini. Setidaknya, kau bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahku karena latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh pelatih."

Izuki harus mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diri Moriyama yang membuatnya—tertarik. Meskipun tadi ia berkali-kali _facepalm_ dan menunjukkan reaksi kesal, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut tidak pernah marah. Bahkan Izuki tidak pernah menemukan rasa kecewa atau kesal di matanya. Entah Moriyama itu sangat gigih atau dari sananya memang bebal. Yang pasti, Izuki menyukai sisi itu darinya.

Izuki juga beberapa kali harus mengerutkan dahi ketika jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang ketika Moriyama memuji atau hanya sekadar menggombalinya dengan kata-kata tidak bermutu. Hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan dari reaksinya tersebut. Mungkin (1) dia punya penyakit jantung, atau (2) dia grogi (semacam demam panggung atau ketika ia bertemu dengan orang baru), dan (3) Izuki jatuh cinta.

Opsi ketiga ia kubur dalam-dalam, karena Izuki bukan penggila kumpulan cerita _cliche_ walaupun dia suka diam-diam baca _shoujo manga_. Yang pasti, opsi ketiga hanya akan ia anggap sebagai angin lewat. Meski pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan tentang mengapa jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Izuki mengangkat alis.

"Kau suka—"

"Secara garis besar, sih, aku suka—"

"PADAKU?" potong Moriyama, saking semangatnya dia mengepalkan tangan ke udara sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau duluan yang menyatakan cinta. Aku—aku—" air mata mulai mengalir dramatis. "Terharu."

Izuki kalap, "AKU NGGAK NGOMONG GITU, YA! AKU BILANG AKU SUKA KENCAN—"

"Kau memang benar-benar malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, Izuki."

"..._.PLEASE_. Jangan bikin kesimpulan seenaknya sendiri..."

Dan pada akhirnya, Izuki memutuskan kalau Moriyama itu memang bebal dari sananya.

Izuki memijit keningnya segera setelah Moriyama menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya, lalu senyum ganteng.

.

"Sabtu malam minggu depan kosong?"

.

.

Sungguh, Izuki benar-benar mengutuk Kuroko karena telah menjebloskannya ke dalam _mimpi buruk_ yang akan diulang kembali minggu depan.

.

.

_END_


End file.
